Últimas Chances
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: Enquanto Will estivesse vivo, Hannibal se sentiria conectado a ele. E essa conexão iria lentamente envenenar Hannibal de dentro para fora, iria lentamente contaminar a tudo se ele não colocasse um ponto final nisso. Isso nunca teria acontecido se ele tivesse matado e comido Will quando ele teve chance. / Se passa durante Dolce / Hannibal's POV / Introspecção


**Disclaimer:** Hannibal não pertence a mim, não estou fazendo nenhum tipo de lucro com essa fanfic, que foi escrita apenas por entretenimento.

 **Sinopse:** Enquanto Will estivesse vivo, Hannibal se sentiria conectado a ele. E essa conexão iria lentamente envenenar Hannibal de dentro para fora, iria lentamente contaminar a tudo se ele não colocasse um ponto final nisso. Isso nunca teria acontecido se ele tivesse matado e comido Will quando ele teve chance.

 **Universo:** Hannibal (Série de TV)

 **Avisos:** Canibalismo... mas né.

 **Ship:** Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham

 **N.A.¹:** Tradução da minha fanfic escrita originalmente em inglês. Spoilers para o episódio Dolce (3x06). Sem beta reader.

 **X_X_X**

 **Últimas** **Chances**

 _Por Mychelle in a Wonderland_

 **X_X_X**

A resplandecente luz da manhã se espalhando sobre Florença estava lentamente invadindo a casa a cada minuto, lançando um brilho dourado em cada superfície, cada canto de cada cômodo. Até mesmo a pele de Bedelia parecia ter um brilho suave, até mesmo o sangue que caia de suas feridas ainda abertas.

Os últimos meses passados nesta residência em Florença foram marcados por um tempo estável e a rara chuva. Olhando para o céu matutino agora, Hannibal sabia que seria um dia seco; não haveria uma única gota de chuva naquele dia. O sol iria brilhar a toda força, e a noite seria iluminada por infinitas estrelas sem uma única nuvem a vista. Considerando tudo, hoje seria um dia perfeito.

Era apropriado que o último dia de Hannibal em Florença seria assim.

Enquanto Hannibal sabia que suas ações e decisões iriam diminuir sua estadia em Florença, isso não lhe impediu de agir de forma imprudente. Ainda assim, ele sentia muito em deixar a cidade para trás. Florença era linda em maneiras que a maioria das cidades jamais poderia ser, com cada rua, cada esquina carregando história e significado histórico e pessoal. Florença era um lembrete eterno de sua juventude, a cidade que ajudou a moldar as fundações do seu palácio mental.

Florença logo estaria perdida para ele, talvez para sempre.

E Florença não seria sua única perda do dia. Olhando para Bedelia agora, notando sua firme postura e ouvindo a determinação em sua voz, Hannibal não pode deixar de admirá-la. Ela não era mais a criatura assustada que ela havia temporariamente se transformado quando ela fugiu com ele. Bedelia era novamente a confidente e forte mulher que ele uma vez conheceu; mais do que isso, ela havia se aperfeiçoado. Seus dilemas e dúvidas internas foram quebrados em pedaços pequenos demais para se consertar, e ela havia refeito suas novas certezas com a mesma força do aço.

Hannibal podia admirar isso, a certeza e a força pura emanando de Bedelia, mesmo enquanto ela arruinava seus planos. Olhando para ela agora, pronta para ir embora inteira e sem marcas, ele podia relutantemente concordar com esta despedida. Essa não seria a última vez que eles se veriam. Ele iria eventualmente tomar um pedaço de Bedelia mesmo que muitos anos se passassem, e ambos sabiam disso. Hannibal era um homem paciente; ele podia esperar pela oportunidade de saborear Bedelia do modo como ela merecia ser saboreada.

Era enervante ser obrigado a tomar uma atitude tão cedo e quando ele não estava em total controle dos acontecimentos - quando ele não estava em total controle dos seus próprios pensamentos -, mas ele não tinha ninguém para culpar além de si mesmo. Ele fora propositalmente descuidado e desleixado, e as consequências de agir assim haviam chegado mais cedo do que ele teria preferido - metade da polícia italiana estava em seus calcanhares, junto a um furioso Jack Crawford e muito provavelmente os lacaios de Mason Verger. Tudo isso tornaria uma fuga um esforço maior do que Hannibal previra - isso é, se ele fosse capaz de escapar.

No entanto, Hannibal não estava preocupado com nenhum desses obstáculos.

Eles poderiam vir um por um ou eles poderiam vir todos de uma vez; Hannibal iria tomar conta de cada um deles, ou ele não iria. O que ele não faria era desperdiçar seu tempo para pensar neles, não quando ele tinha assuntos muito mais importantes para tratar em seu precioso e curto tempo.

Como Will.

Hannibal podia sentir que Will havia chegado à cidade, que ele finalmente havia seguido as pistas sangrentas de Hannibal, como João e Maria seguindo pedrinhas brancas para achar o caminho de volta para casa. Will estava finalmente perto, perto o suficiente para Hannibal ver, para ouvir sua voz, inalar seu cheiro, como ele havia imaginado tão avidamente por meses.

O que Will pretendia fazer Hannibal não podia e não iria prever, mas não importava; Hannibal iria atrás dele de qualquer maneira. Ele tinha seus próprios planos para seguir, afinal, e seria terrivelmente rude não aparecer após todos os problemas que Will enfrentara para encontrá-lo.

Saindo de sua casa pelo que provavelmente seria a última vez, Hannibal deixou Bedelia com uma promessa e um beijo, pronto para deixar para trás essa parte de sua vida.

 **X_X_X**

Em sua juventude, Hannibal passou muito de seu tempo livre na Galeria Uffizi.

Não durante os feriados ou fins de semana, quando o lugar estava lotado com turistas barulhentos e desagradáveis; não, Hannibal gostara de passar seu tempo livre em dias de semana na galeria.

O lugar inteiro era fascinante para ele, uma estonteante concentração das mais belas pinturas que Hannibal já havia visto. No meio de todas elas, é claro, a _Primavera_ era sua favorita. Sempre seria sua favorita, a obra que ele havia recriado inúmeras vezes, usando papel e carne como seus instrumentos.

Hannibal não podia ir embora de Florença sem ver a Primavera pela última vez. O quadro fora essencial para ele quando ele estava apenas aprendendo a ser um homem, fundamental na formação daquilo que ele se tornara. Todos esses meses passados em Florença foram, de certa maneira, uma tentativa falha de reviver os dias de glória do passado, e enquanto a tentativa frustrada deixou Hannibal com nada além de um gosto amargo na boca, ele não podia deixar a cidade sem dizer adeus para esse lugar.

E foi quando ele estava imerso em mais uma recriação em papel do quadro que ele sentira o cheiro dele.

Hannibal não se virou, não se permitiu ver - não ainda, não tão cedo - e ao invés disso, ele deixou seus outros sentidos perceberem a presença de Will. O ruído suave de seus passos, o som de sua respiração, seu doce, inconfundível aroma misturado ao cheiro de sangue seco; só então ele se permitiu ver, e se permitiu observar.

Nas catacumbas ele havia visto vislumbres de Will, havia ouvido sua voz e sentido seu cheiro, mas agora era diferente. Era Will diante de seus olhos sem barreiras, Will em toda sua glória e pronto para finalmente enfrentá-lo, com um suave sorriso e feridas recentes para se equiparar com as feridas de Hannibal, como se eles fossem peças de um quebra-cabeça esperando para serem unidas.

De certo modo, Hannibal supôs que assim eles eram.

Não era um exagero quando Hannibal disse a Will que ele se lembraria desse momento para sempre. Ele podia não saber o que aconteceria em meia hora ou quando ele morreria, mas ele sabia que jamais se esqueceria da expressão no rosto de Will nesse momento, das palavras saindo de sua boca, o prazer que Hannibal sentia ao estar em sua presença após tanto tempo.

Will estava tão belo a seu lado, mais esplêndido do que as memórias de Hannibal eram capazes de recordar. Ele parecia genuinamente feliz em vê-lo, e Hannibal não foi capaz de esmagar a felicidade que lhe atingiu ao ver que o sorriso de Will chegava a seus olhos.

Hannibal desejou naquele momento não que ele pudesse reverter o tempo, mas que ele pudesse suspendê-lo. Ele não queria que uma xícara quebrada se refizesse; ele queria que ela ficasse flutuando em eterna suspensão. Dessa forma, ele e Will poderiam ficar para sempre presos neste momento único e perfeito, longe de tudo e de todos, especialmente de todos os erros feitos na história que existia entre eles.

Mas controle da passagem do tempo ainda não estava entre as habilidades de Hannibal, e essa perfeita bolha ao redor deles estava destinada a ter um fim. Ele podia ver isso no rosto de Will, na resignação embaixo de sua expressão serena, e ele podia ouvir isso em suas palavras.

 _Estou curioso se um de nós consegue sobreviver à separação._

Hannibal também estava. Não era uma questão hipotética, não realmente, não quando Will já havia invadido tanto da mente de Hannibal, não quando ele ainda podia encontrar Will dentro dos mais amados lugares dentro de seu palácio mental; Hannibal temia que todos os seus cômodos estivessem infectados com a presença de Will, temia que não houvesse mais lugar algum onde ele pudesse fugir de Will, nem mesmo dentro de sua própria cabeça.

Isto não podia continuar.

Hannibal não permitiria que isso continuasse. Ele não era tolo, e ele sabia que essa era sua última chance de libertar-se da influência de Will, sua última chance de alcançar liberdade e ainda manter uma parte de Will dentro de si, para sempre.

Agradava a Hannibal ver que Will entendia isso também, que ele também estava tentando conseguir uma separação permanente da influência de Hannibal. Significava que ele entendia; que em seus últimos pensamentos coerentes Will saberia que Hannibal não estava tentando ser cruel ou tentando humilhá-lo. Will iria entender que ele também estava apenas tentando se libertar.

No pouco provável cenário de Will conseguindo a melhor sobre ele, Hannibal também entenderia. Ele perdoaria Will.

Quando eles se levantaram de seus assentos, Hannibal olhou mais uma vez para Will, um último olhar de apreciação - o período de descanso havia acabado, e eles estavam prontos para continuar o jogo.

 **X_X_X**

Will tremia em seus braços, sua cabeça pressionada contra seu ombro em quieta agonia, e apesar de saber que ele não deveria, Hannibal o abraçou e passou seus dedos pelos cabelos de Will, lhe acalmando em silêncio.

Hannibal não estava contando com a ajuda de Chiyoh quando ele fez seus planos, mas a presença dela trouxe um inesperado trunfo que Hannibal não hesitaria em usar para sua vantagem, não quando ainda havia tantas peças instáveis para mover.

Enquanto ele sedava Will, Hannibal pensou sobre suas opções. Considerando o que ele faria com Will, tratar do seu ferimento e lhe dar um banho parecia ser uma perda de um já escasso tempo. Em apenas algumas horas ele consumiria Will no mais definitivo dos modos - o seu sofrimento não duraria muito. Era uma motivação lógica, e seria o mais prático a se fazer.

Mesmo assim, a racionalidade do argumento não fora o suficiente para impedir Hannibal de erguer Will em seus braços e de carregá-lo para o banheiro.

Carregando Will como um noivo carregaria sua noiva na noite de núpcias, Hannibal não pode se censurar por sua falta de praticidade. Seria apenas um pequeno atraso, e Will merecia a atenção. Will não era um porco indigno e Hannibal não iria humilhá-lo ou trazer sofrimento desnecessário a ele. Will era uma criatura digna de ter a atenção de seu amor, e era assim que Hannibal o trataria. Ele queria Will belo e etéreo em seus últimos momentos, e não sangrando de ferimentos que Hannibal não fizera com suas próprias mãos.

Hannibal cuidadosamente encheu a banheira de água, e despiu Will diante de seus olhos. Não era a primeira vez que Hannibal o vira nu, e não era a primeira vez que ele o vira sangrando, mas ele não pode deixar de olhar fixamente.

A pálida pele de Will era linda, ainda que marcada por cicatrizes e sangue como agora estava. Com a umidade da água se grudando ao seu corpo, ele parecia frágil e delicado, ainda que ele fosse tudo menos isso. Will era uma das pessoas mais fortes que Hannibal havia conhecido em sua vida; sua máscara de timidez e agressividade não era nada além de um sofisticado disfarce para a força que residia embaixo de sua pele.

Conforme ele cuidava de seu ferimento e o lavava, Hannibal manteve seus toques profissionais, clínicos, mas ele deixou seus olhos andarem pelo corpo de Will. A exposição de tanta pele nua fazia Hannibal ansiar pelo que nunca aconteceu, e nunca aconteceria.

Will e ele haviam sido amantes em tudo exceto pelo sentido sexual, e Hannibal não podia deixar de imaginar como teria sido acrescentar essa específica camada de paixão na relação deles. Teria sido melhor ou pior? Ser seu amante teria feito Will mais disposto a confessar sua traição antes de ser tarde demais ou mais determinado a colocar uma faca em seu peito?

Suspirando suavemente, Hannibal se censurou desta vez por seus devaneios tolos. Havia pouco espaço em seu coração para arrependimentos e pensamentos de " _e se"_.

Hannibal secou Will cuidadosamente, e o vestiu com as roupas que ele havia trazido junto em sua mala, apenas por precaução. Elas serviram bem em Will, do jeito que Hannibal sabia que elas serviriam. Em outra vida, elas seriam parte do guarda roupa de Will, e Hannibal sempre fora muito cuidadoso com detalhes, além de ter um desagrado particular por roupas mal ajustadas.

Agora que o ferimento de Will estava limpo e tratado e ele estava vestido, Hannibal mais uma vez ergueu Will em seus braços e começou a carregá-lo escada abaixo.

Estava na hora, agora. Após todas as suas considerações nos meses que se passaram, ele finalmente iria agir. Sem mais delongas ou atrasos. Desta vez não haveria segundas chances, não haveria nenhuma outra opção.

Quando Hannibal mexeu Will um pouco em seus braços para melhor carregá-lo, Will pressionou seu rosto contra o seu peito em um gesto infantil, inconscientemente buscando conforto de alguém que havia lhe machucado tão frequentemente, de tantos modos diferentes. E apesar de toda sua determinação, Hannibal o abraçou mais forte e enterrou seu rosto nos cachos de Will, inalando o seu cheiro e tentando não pensar que essa seria a última vez que ele seria capaz de sentir esse cheiro, com exceção de suas lembranças sensoriais dentro de sua mente.

Se esse era um dia de indulgências, Hannibal não via porque ele não podia cometer algumas a mais.

 **X_X_X**

Will Graham seria a melhor refeição que Hannibal teria o prazer de degustar.

Parte dele sempre achou que acabaria desse modo, a vida de Will terminada por sua mão, sua carne pronta e disponível para ser usada conforme o apetite de Hannibal. Uma maior parte dele sempre torceu para que não tivesse que acabar assim.

Esta última parte era a parte de si mesmo que ousou sonhar que ele poderia ter uma família com Will e Abigail, a parte que se regozijou quando ele encontrou um igual em Will. Era a parte dele que se importava o suficiente para vestir Will, para cuidar de seus ferimentos, a parte dele que abraçou e confortou Will mesmo que apenas por alguns instantes. Era a parte mais fraca de Hannibal, a parte que ele achou que havia morrido quando ele era pouco mais que uma criança que provou os restos de sua irmã.

Era a parte de si mesmo que Hannibal precisava matar para recuperar sua liberdade. Era a parte de si mesmo que ele precisava matar para conseguir se separar de Will.

A ideia esteve em sua mente desde que ele deixou Will para trás em sua cozinha em Baltimore. No meio de todos os complexos sentimentos que lhe atingiam quando ele pensava por muito tempo naquela noite, havia arrependimento por não ter acabado com essa agonia de uma vez.

Enquanto Will estivesse vivo, Hannibal se sentiria conectado a ele. E essa conexão iria lentamente envenenar Hannibal de dentro para fora, iria lentamente contaminar a tudo se ele não colocasse um ponto final nisso.

Isso nunca teria acontecido se ele tivesse matado e comido Will quando ele teve chance.

Era com arrependimento que Hannibal se lembrava de que ele podia ter agido quando ele sentiu o cheiro de Freddie Lounds em Will e descobriu sua traição. Era com ainda mais arrependimento e alguma consternação que ele se lembrava que poderia ter matado Will quando ele lhe ofereceu uma segunda chance e Will continuou a mentir para ele; ele devia ter feito algo. Ele podia ter matado Will e ter tido a refeição mais importante de sua vida, se ele apenas não tivesse se permitido ser freado por uma desesperada, absurda esperança.

Desde então, a ideia de matar e comer Will passava pela sua cabeça de tempos em tempos, mesmo que ele pensasse que não teria uma chance tão cedo.

Hannibal se surpreendeu quando Bedelia adivinhara tão facilmente as suas intenções, mas em retrospecto ele não devia ter se surpreendido. Bedelia o conhecia bem, e estava bem ciente da passionalidade de Hannibal pela arte de cozinhar.

De fato, não era segredo que a culinária era um dos mais importantes elementos de sua vida. Hannibal havia provado todo tipo de deleites culinários; ele havia experimentado a cozinha de vários países, havia jantado com chefs respeitados, e sempre teve orgulho em ser um excelente chef e gourmet.

Mas ele sabia que nem mesmo a maior das iguarias feita pelo chef mais habilidoso do mundo poderia se comparar ao sabor da carne de Will.

Hannibal podia admitir para si mesmo, ao menos nos espaços mais íntimos de sua mente, que ele estava agindo em um impulso desesperado. Will já havia tomado tanto dele. Hannibal fizera mais sacrifícios por ele do que ele jamais achou ser capaz de fazer por alguém; ele havia arriscado e perdido tanto devido aos seus sentimentos por Will. Hannibal podia ver que ele estava em um caminho sem volta para a autodestruição, e ele nunca fora alguém que facilmente sucumbia diante das forças destrutivas das emoções, nem mesmo as suas - não sem luta.

E essa era sua última batalha, a mais definitiva.

Will começara a acordar, ainda lento e confuso sob os efeitos do sedativo, um olhar frágil em seu rosto. Era improvável que ele recuperasse totalmente os sentidos antes do fim.

Havia algo atraente sobre Will desse jeito. Hannibal estava fascinado por todos os aspectos de Will, com seu modo rápido de pensar, sua competência, sua assertividade, mas havia algo muito irresistível sobre sua vulnerabilidade, algo que ficava bem em Will. Ver Will assim fazia com que Hannibal se lembrasse dos primeiros meses da sua convivência com Will, quando ele cheirava a uma doce febre e tão rapidamente se tornou dependente dele.

Hannibal colocou a caixinha que continha sua serra cirúrgica próxima a pia, enquanto ele terminava a sopa. Desde que ele começara a pensar sobre comer Will, ele pensou no que ele tomaria dele. Durante várias vezes ele pensou em comer seu coração, em abrir o peito de Will e pegar seu coração em suas mãos para sentir as batidas finais, mas no final ele resolveu comer seu cérebro. Afinal, era o cérebro de Will que guardava toda a essência do que fazia Will Graham ser o que ele era, a chave para a sua singularidade; se Hannibal fosse comer Will para mantê-lo para sempre dentro dele, ele tinha que consumir seu cérebro.

Com essa decisão feita, o próximo passo de Hannibal era decidir como ele iria comer Will. Primeiro ele pensou em usar alguma de suas receitas favoritas, mas ele rapidamente descartou a ideia. Ele não queria nada roubando o protagonismo da carne. Hannibal se decidiu por simplesmente fritar seu cérebro com manteiga. Mas quanto mais ele pensava nisso, mais ele achava que comeria Will cru, sem nenhum preparo. Will não era uma carne ordinária e Hannibal não precisava fazer nada para elevá-lo. Colocar temperos e outros ingredientes seria arriscar perder o sabor puro de Will, e esse não era um risco que Hannibal estava disposto a correr.

Agora que ele havia resolvido os detalhes, ele apenas precisava esperar para executar seus planos. Jack não demoraria a chegar, e Hannibal pretendia usar esse tempo com sabedoria.

Afinal, seria sua última chance de ficar sozinho com Will.

Mesmo alterado pelo sedativo como ele estava, Will tinha o poder de ser mais interessante do que a maioria das pessoas eram em seus momentos mais afiados. Hannibal iria sentir tantas saudades dele. Nunca mais ele encontraria alguém com uma mente tão bela, com sua perspicácia, com sua rica imaginação. Will era a pessoa mais especial em um mundo cheio de pessoas medíocres, e Hannibal suspeitava que ele fosse sentir falta de Will todos os dias, pelo resto de sua vida.

Era realmente uma pena que não houvesse outra maneira. Era uma questão de sobrevivência agora; coexistência estava se provando ser insuportável para ambos. Hannibal tinha que tentar.

Quando estava claro que Will não comeria mais a sopa, Hannibal se levantou de sua cadeira para tirar seu prato da mesa, se forçando a sair de perto de Will; Jack logo chegaria.

 **X_X_X**

Fora decepcionantemente fácil subjugar Jack. Após ele ter derrotado Hannibal tão facilmente na última noite, Hannibal realmente esperava mais dele, mas ele tivera Jack sedado e amarrado em tempo nenhum, dócil como uma ovelha e com o mesmo poder de resistência delas.

Hannibal havia dado para Jack uma dose muito mais leve do que a que ele havia dado a Will, para que Jack estivesse consciente em um tempo muito menor. Ele queria falar com Jack antes de tudo acabar - ele estava curioso para ver sua reação.

Quando Jack entendeu suas intenções, Hannibal viu lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, e sua voz tremeu quando ele implorou a Hannibal para não fazer isso. A forte reação surpreendeu Hannibal de certa forma. A última vez que ele vira Jack ter uma reação emocional tão forte foi quando eles ainda eram amigos e ele descobriu a doença de Bella. Hannibal teria considerado essa uma reação tocante por Will, se ele tivesse emoções disponíveis para sentir outras coisas naquele momento.

O que ele não tinha.

Quando ele começou a serrar a cabeça de Will, o tempo pareceu passar mais devagar - o som elétrico da serra, os gritos de Jack, o modo como o sangue escorria da cabeça de Will. O cheiro de seu sangue já se espalhava por todos os lugares, invadindo cada sentido olfatório que existia em Hannibal; ele mal podia imaginar como seria quando ele alcançasse o cérebro de Will.

Ignorando o cheiro quase irresistível e os barulhos exteriores, Hannibal manteve sua concentração em abrir a cabeça de Will. A hora havia chegado, e Hannibal estava encerrando a forte conexão que existira entre ele e Will, e dessa vez a ruptura seria eterna.

 **X_X_X**

Quando a polícia invadira a casa e apontara armas para ele, Hannibal sabia que ele fora derrotado. Não porque ele podia ser encarcerado, não porque ele podia ser morto ou colocado nas mãos vingativas de Mason Verger; ele estava derrotado porque ele havia perdido sua chance de terminar sua ligação com Will.

Enquanto ele se ajoelhava no chão, Hannibal já podia ver os acontecimentos em movimento. A situação havia mudado drasticamente em segundos, fazendo ele ciente de que a incerteza era sua única certeza.

Hannibal não pensava que ele podia se convencer a fazer isso de novo, não após ter falhado. Devorar Will podia ser um pensamento agradável, mas a ação precisava ser rápida, uma ação feita em um impulso, quando Hannibal podia deixar seus instintos mais bestiais agirem. Will não era uma carne comum que Hannibal podia guardar, e ele nem mesmo era uma carne preciosa que ele podia marinar por anos. Se ele tentasse marinar Will por muito tempo como ele fizera com Bedelia, Hannibal mais uma vez se encontraria apaixonado o bastante para esquecer a razão, enfeitiçado o suficiente para esquecer traições e todas as razões pelas quais ele deveria querer a morte de Will.

Não, Will não era um porco sem valor. Ele era uma criatura linda e selvagem, que Hannibal tinha de consumir logo após o abate, quando sua carne ainda estaria fresca e quente, e Hannibal não achou que teria uma oportunidade tão perfeita como a que tivera naquele dia, nunca mais.

Hannibal ouviu a conversa com atenção dividida, entendendo rápido que ele não iria para a prisão tão cedo. Não, ele faria uma viagem longa para a fazenda Muskrat, talvez com Will a seu lado.

Quando um dos homens se aproximou e bateu em sua cabeça, Hannibal teve apenas um último momento para pensar que talvez a destruição de seus planos fosse a melhor solução que ele podia esperar, e então a escuridão da inconsciência o envolveu e por longas horas, ele não mais pensou.

 **FIM**

 **N.A.²:** Minha primeira fanfic realmente não fluffy de Hannibal, então... yay?

Essa fanfic foi muito gostosa de escrever, pois Dolce é meu episódio favorito e eu amo escrever sobre ele.

Por favor, me deixe saber o que você achou, comentários são muito bem vindos. Obrigada por ler!


End file.
